The present invention relates to an automatic sliding-weight scale with a hinge-supported scale beam, and a continually motor-driven friction drive which moves a sliding weight along the scale beam. This friction drive comprises at least two friction elements one of which is attached to the frame and the other to the scale beam and one of which is used for moving the sliding weight.
With a known sliding-weight scale of this type (German patent DT-PS 2 200 533) there is provided on the scale beam a guide along which the friction element in the form of a friction roller is shifted lengthwise. Between the shift guide and the bearings there is continuous relative rotation so that small displacement forces are sufficient for lengthwise displacement of the friction roller.
It is an object of the present invention to simplify the above-described sliding weight scale with regard to its mounting, to increase the displacement sensitivity of the sliding weight and to improve the high accuracy.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sliding weight scale of the foregoing character which is simple in construction and may be economically fabricated.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a sliding weight scale, as described, which may be readily maintained in service and has a substantially long operating life.